


Obeisance

by InnerMuse, princessvicky01



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, Multi, NSFW, OT3, Oral Sex, Pure smut from start to finish, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, restrained
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 00:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12444900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerMuse/pseuds/InnerMuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessvicky01/pseuds/princessvicky01
Summary: Cullen X Kelandris X Annabel - Fan fic - NSFWCo written by InnerMuse and princessvicky01 for your sinful pleasure. (Note: Kelandris is Innermuse’s OC and Annabel is princessvicky's both are Trevelyan’s but only very distantly related.)Pure ot3 smut from start to finish with sub/dom themes, spanking, oral sex, sex toys, ect as the established threesome play their favourite bedroom roles.





	Obeisance

Tonight, Kelandris decides, her favorite colors are black and gold. Black like Annabel’s pupils, blown wide with lust as she squirms; black, like the rich leather of her riding crop, stark against the pale skin of her inner thigh. Gold like Cullen’s hair, plastered to his forehead in sweaty curls; like the firelight glinting on the taut muscles of his arms, wrapped tight around Annabel’s chest and hips. Smirking, hungrily, Kelandris trails the crop up Annabel’s leg to brush against his forearm. She sees his throat work as he swallows, but the sound of his panting breath is drowned out by Annabel’s wanton moan. Two pairs of desperate eyes flutter up to hers; she bares her teeth in a feral grin, flush with power and desire.

“Gorgeous,” she breathes. Annabel squirms again as the soft leather moves further still, caressing her breasts in teasing circles. Her head lolls back on Cullen’s shoulder, exposing a stretch of bare, tender skin. It’s irresistible – with a growl, he seals his lips against the side of her throat, sucking and kissing and nibbling. He’s rock hard beneath her, his erection nestled against the ample curves of her rear. Her writhing is nothing short of torment, a fact which she’s surely aware of. He growls again as Kelandris chuckles, looming over them both. She’s glorious in leather and lace, high-heeled boots clicking against the floor… If not for her demand, he’d already be buried balls-deep in Annabel’s tight, wet heat, driving them both towards sweet release— but they took their pleasure at their Lady’s command, and not a moment before.

Mewling, chest panting, Annabel arches her body back into his, trying to mold herself around him and force him to squeeze that little bit tighter. She rolls her hips as best she can, his shaft burning to the touch; she feels him twitch against her and hears his staggered groan. The sound is deep and wanton, and sends another shudder of desire through her.

Cullen’s knees have her spread wide across his lap, open and needy, but so far Kelandris has barely touched her. Annabel’s eyes narrow slyly as she circles them like a tigress with her prey. She never could resist an opportunity to be naughty. Slipping her hand down over her folds she bites her bottom lip, holding back a hum as she touches herself without her love’s, her mistress’s, permission.

That was not the only forbidden pleasure she could pursue… Daring as ever, she slides her fingers down. Slick with her own juices to caresses Cullen’s sac making him all but lurch in his seat. She smirks wickedly as his hips rut into her, cock pressing hard against her backside. They both stifle groans; it’s so close to where they both need it to be, and yet so far. The renewed click of heels against the stones interrupts their moment of deviance and she swiftly removes her hand, prepared to play dumb and innocent.

“Enjoying yourselves?” Kelandris’s voice is a silken purr. Her hand comes to rest on Annabel’s shoulder. “A little too much, perhaps…” There’s a hint of steel beneath the silk. Sharp nails dig into Annabel’s skin, then scrape deliberately down her arm. Gripping her wrist tightly, Kelandris makes a show of examining her glistening fingers. Her eyes dart to Annabel’s, one eyebrow arching ominously. “You know better than that, lovely.”

Annabel’s lip is back between her teeth. Kelandris runs the tip of her crop down the sleek line of her throat, over Cullen’s arm, between her breasts in a torturously slow caress. She pauses beneath her navel, lips curling in a wicked little smile. The crop drifts sideways to tease her inner thigh – then it’s dragged up her center, smooth leather slipping easily over dripping folds.

“Tell me,” she begins, deceptively casual, “Who does this belong to?” She emphasizes her words with a light tap against Annabel’s clit, making her gasp at the touch.

With a warrior’s strength Annabel’s thigh and torso muscles pull taut against the arms that hold her. There’s no give and growing frustrated she pants. Puffing damp hair from her eyes she flicks it to whip back into Cullen’s face, a reprimand for his relentless hold. A hold which prevents her pouncing, prevents her smothering her divine goddess of a love with fervent kisses and greedy hands. Of course, she knows the answer, they have played this game beyond counting, but she draws it out regardless. Eyes peering up under thick lashes, sky blue irises glinting in passion and challenge, she finally answers with a degree of composure.

“Yours, my lady, mistress.”

“Hmm…” Kelandris retraces her path, deliberately ignoring the way Annabel struggles for more, and then her focus shifts. The moistened leather dips down further, gentle tickling Cullen’s balls. “And these?” she asks, he bucks, moaning deep in his throat and squeezing all the tighter.

His mouth finds the back of Annabel’s neck, his breath hot and heavy against her skin. There are no words to describe how much she wants him, how much she needs him, his trembling body, hot and flush against her is growing unbearable. How much she wants Kelandris, her lips, her claws against her skin. To be totally and utterly claimed by her, by them both.  A stubborn part of her fights to control the burning desire but it can’t hold back the cry. “Yours, my lady!”

The desperate desire in her voice sends a sizzling frisson of pleasure down Kelandris’s spine. “Mine,” she echoes. “But it seems you could use a reminder…”

Annabel jerks with a sudden gasp as leather snaps against sensitive skin: a sudden strike to her inner thigh, dizzyingly close to her most tender flesh. Another snap, and her head rolls back against Cullen’s shoulder making his chest rumble beneath her. Soon his mouth finds her skin, sucking on the crook of her jaw until she gives a low, decadent, moan.

Kelandris lets him tease, drinking in the delicious picture, feasting on her lovers’ sounds of pleasure. The next strike comes without warning, taking Annabel by surprise and jolting her hard into Cullen with a cry that’s half yelp, half tormented moan. Something shifts in him, turning his musky scent distinctly more… predatory. Where his hands had been clenched into fists, his calloused fingers and blunt nails now dig into her flesh, staking his claim with force enough to bruise. He nips at her earlobe, his stubble rubbing against the exposed skin of her neck, sending a frisson of pleasure through her.

“I’m sorry, mistress,” she mewls, near pathetic as desperation begins to take hold. There is only so long she can tease Cullen – and herself in the process – before she breaks, and Kelandris knows how to push them both to the limit. She always succeeded in breaking them. Always.

“Are you?” Her mistress slinks closer, one delicate eyebrow arched in amusement. “Knowing you, I rather doubt that.” She props a leg up on their chair, an imposing booted foot settling between both sets of splayed thighs. With a smirk that can only be described as sinful, she slips her hand down the front of her lingerie. She’s sopping underneath the dark silk – the sight of her two lovers driven to the brink, squirming and debauched all for her, is erotic beyond compare.

Her purr of pleasure is met with twin groans of raw need. Her eyes flutter shut as she indulges herself in a few decadent touches. When she opens them, both her lovers’ lustful stares are fixed on her secret center. Annabel is panting, helpless— and Cullen has claimed a handful of his captive’s bosom for himself, his rough fingers kneading her tender flesh.

Kelandris’s eyes narrow. “Did I say you could touch her, Commander?” His gaze snaps to hers, a startled gasp catching in his throat. He releases Annabel’s breast like it had started to burn – much to her chagrin. Kelandris lets them both stew for a moment, then moves into the space he left behind, smearing her damp fingers over Annabel’s nipples before seizing one between her nails and pinching sharply.

The shock of sensation to pert, sensitive flesh, makes Annabel yelp. Her eyes flick up, blazing with blue fire, as her lips twitch in a snarl. Growling her body jerks forward, yanking so hard against Cullen the chair lurches an inch forwards. The little snippets of pain have been more than enough to fuel her fire, when added to the pure lust scorching through her, the desperation and the tiny tastes of pleasure, its enough to ignite an inferno.

Cullen grunts and glowers when she elbows him in the arm as her efforts to escape intensify. He wraps his arms even tighter around her torso, pinning hers to her sides; despite her strength, she’s no match for his sheer bulk. She hasn’t used their watchword, so he has no qualms about forcibly restraining her – but even so, he’d rather no one be genuinely hurt in the bedroom. “Annabel,” he gently calls to her, planting soft kisses on her shoulder, reminding her who it is she’s fighting and trying to soothe the erupting rage of desire in his lap.

Smirking darkly Annabel settles back a little, chest heaving, her eyes never leaving Kelandris’s. “Mistress, my lady, please,” she purrs, eyelashes fluttering up. “Set me free,” her tone is smooth, sickly sweet, but utterly betrayed by her deviant smirk and the hungry flare in her eyes. A temptress in true form, she rolls her hips, arching her back and exposing her neck, all for Kelandris’s benefit, as she strains to grind as if she rides their Commander. She ignores his moan and the hard press of him, already sticky against her back and focuses on their mistress completely. “Please, let me make it up to you…”

Seemingly unmoved, Kelandris cocks her head, but her light smile is belied by the savage gleam in her eyes. Annabel’s defiance is glorious, especially when juxtaposed with Cullen’s eager submission.She drinks in their taut, sweaty forms, as fire courses through her veins. Rather than answer in words, she surges forward, spurred by Annabel’s performance, and crushes their lips together in a bruising kiss. Tossing the riding crop to the side, it’s promptly forgotten in favor of threading both hands through her hair. They clench into fists and twist as she climbs fluidly into her lap, lips locked together. Her knee nudges between his legs; her thigh presses hard into Annabel’s core, a taste of the stimulation she’d been denying them all evening.

When they finally break apart, Kelandris grins, panting. For a moment, she stares into Annabel’s eyes, breaking character long enough to caress her cheek with tender adoration and murmur her love for them both. But the softness doesn’t last – a heartbeat later, she turns her attention to Cullen, gaze as sharp and cruel as ever. He shudders, gasping as Annabel writhes seductively between them.

“My lady—” he begins. Kelandris doesn’t let him finish and shuts him up with a kiss. He’s quicker to yield than Annabel, melting beneath her instead of battling for control, but he tastes no less sweet. Her nails rake down his sides as she slings a leg around both her lovers’ waists, and grinds mercilessly against Annabel’s hip.

He shudders as she claws at him. Opening dark molten gold eyes, he drinks in the glorious sight of the two women he loves, curves pressed and moulded together in his lap as they share another passionate kiss. Maker, this is more than he’d ever dared to imagine… two strong, beautiful and loving women, choosing him… Lost to them his mouth finds itself against flesh, Kelandris’s arm, and he starts kissing devotedly.

When Annabel starts to grind back, they’re all but rutting over his pulsing cock and a broken moan escapes him. He can’t help but lurch his hips with theirs, growing unbearably hot and wanton, wishing and praying sinfully that he could fuck them both at once.

In the distraction of writhing flesh, Annabel manages to sneak her hands towards her lovers’ groins. The pressure against her core is beyond maddening; she wants to be certain they feel just as she does, ready to beg to be taken. So, one hand sneaks down to Cullen once more cupping his balls in her palm and gently rolling them, teasing them. He cries out, a broken moan against skin, a mix of pleasure and desperation.

Her other hand is not idle, sliding under delicate fabric to find Kelandris as wet with wanting as she is. Smirking naughtily she starts rubbing circles over her sensitive nub. This is beyond rule breaking, this is open rebellion and she hums in pleasure all the while.

Kelandris gasps into their kiss. For all her iron control, even she can’t last long against Annabel’s wicked fingers. Breaking away, she seizes her wrist. Her cool stare meets Annabel’s unabashed smile.

“Oh, you’re going to regret that,” she breathes. All three of them know that’s not remotely true – but the fantasy of punishment still charges the air with an erotic thrill. Her nails dig into Annabel’s flanks as she slips off their lap.

“Cullen, darling— would you keep our wayward lover entertained for a minute? I’ve some discipline to arrange…” Cullen looks up at her, hardly daring to believe he’s being given free reign – but Kelandris nods subtly, a wicked gleam in her eyes.

His answering smirk is just as wicked. His hand rises from Annabel’s chest to take a heavy grip on her jaw, where her lower lip sits nipped under ivory teeth. He’s not stupid enough to think he has license to start fucking her brains out, but he will gladly take the opportunity to devour her.

Dragging her head round he smothers her mouth with his own, biting her top lip, hard. “Seems you’ve been naughty again, my lady,” he rumbles, her sweet unique taste fueling the baritone of his voice as he pulls away.

The corner of his eye catches Kelandris bent over their ever expanding trunk of toys. His gaze lingers, admiring her rear and strong thighs, that is until smooth fingertips trace over his balls once more shooting a tingle up his spine. His attention snaps back to the woman on his lap with a growl and he snatches her wrist tight in his grip which she replies to with a giggle.

“Naughty but nice, no?” asks Annabel, her head cocking to one side, bright eyes gleaming up at him in sinful innocence. He grunts and takes her mouth in his once more, but her troublesome tongue is soon sliding over his, her teeth finding his scar, pinching it and lightly tugging until he moans. “Always nice,” she answers for him, eyes smouldering as she releases him with another chuckle.

Exerting full control he drags their joint hands along her inner thigh. He can feel the heat of her, sense the throbbing need in the way her body trembles, in the way she falls silent save for the heavy panting of her breath. Very few things could silence this woman and he takes great delight in the control he wields, skirting over her core to brush along the other thigh. She mewls, her head nestling back into him, granting him a splendid view of her completely under his mercy.

Nuzzling into her hair, damp with sweat but still holding the trace of roses, he brushes their hands over her centre then indulges her for a moment. Releasing his grip he rubs a calloused finger against her soaking entrance. She’s so wet and wanton that he moans in time with her as his digits slide effortlessly inside. He rocks them back and forth, her body beginning to squirm over him and her hips pushing, urging for more.

“Always nice,” he whispers back, nipping her earlobe than withdrawing his hand, and clasping hers once more. She was close to the edge. Too close for him to pleasure her without pushing her over it, and that really would be  _naughty_.

Kelandris has to bite her lip against a hiss as she prowls back towards them. Sweet Maker, they were perfect. Her own core is throbs to see them twined together, nearly consumed by their raging desire – but not quite. They’re holding back, clinging to the edge, just for her. The power is intoxicating.

Cullen’s lust-dark eyes rise to hers when she circles back in front of their chair. He slows his wandering caresses, visibly tightening his control, and nods respectfully. His deferent “My lady” is hoarse, a touch breathless; Kelandris bares her teeth in a fierce grin.

“Spread her for me.” Her voice is just as low and rough and his. He complies eagerly, heavy hands clamping down on Annabel’s thighs and splaying her open. Kelandris gives a wicked chuckle, watching her mewl and twitch. “Poor Annabel… you must be feeling so needy. So empty…” Opening her hand, she reveals the carved ivory of their favorite toy. She steps close, teasing her entrance with the smooth tip. “You can come, if you wish— But I wouldn’t, if I were you.” It’s an impossible suggestion, and she knows it. Her eyes gleam with cruel, carnal intent as she drags the fake phallus through Annabel’s folds to circle firmly around her clit. “It will just make your punishment so much more… intense.” She’s lined up the toy with Annabel’s center and as she growls the last word, slamming it home with one long, fluid thrust.

Finally true primal pleasure surges through Annabel driving out a euphoric cry, a call for more, muscles stiffening, head throw back into Cullen, her hands grasp at his arms, nails digging in the taut muscle she finds there.

There’s a beg on her lips, a lost and hazy plea to be punished, to be fucked, for Kelandris, her love, her mistress, to do as she wishes. The incoherent words are broken by pants and moans, scraping her nails up his arms as another ‘please’ spills from her dizzy lust soaked mind. She wants more, needs more, sweet release is so close that it hums through her body, consuming everything as she teeters on the edge of desperation and bliss.

Cullen’s eyes can’t help but press shut along with hers, her cry ringing in his ears, testing the limits of his endurance, his patience, his dedication, but he will not falter now. Her begging generates a whine from him, her broken husky voice spilling words he wants to hear, wants to say as he nuzzles against her.

A part of him wants to beg her to stop her incessant writhing. The clenching of her rear snug against his pulsing cock is almost more than he can bear; he wants her to calm and still, but she wouldn’t, even if she could. Besides, that’s not what he really wants, he wants to fuck her until she calms and stills, to spill his seed, hot and heavy inside her, over her, to claim her and release the pressure that’s building in his very core. That is what he wants to beg for. Instead he clenches his jaw, fresh sweat beading on his forehead as she moans loudly while Kelandris toys with her, toys with them both.

“You’ve been awfully quiet, Cullen love,” comes a sultry whisper in his ear. His mistress’s fingers rake through his hair, lifting the damp curls off his scalp – a tiny breath of relief amidst the tide of sweet, sweet torment.

“It’s not… about me,” he manages to pant. He opens his eyes to find her perched on the plush arm of the chair, smiling beatifically down at him. He could easily lose himself in that glinting violet stare; swallowing, he drops his gaze.

“Not even begging; such impressive discipline, tonight.” Kelandris caresses his face as she murmurs, softly stroking his cheek. Nearly undone by her praise alone, he throws back his head and whimpers. Maker, the things these women did to him… “I reward devoted service. Annabel, darling, give Cullen your mouth. I want him to fully appreciate your punishment— he can hardly do so when he’s this distracted, now can he?”

Annabel vaguely hears her and a petulant look spreads over her face. Eyes still closed she nuzzles against his throat, slightly confused, bewildered, wanting him pleased but still desperate herself. A thumb drags over her bottom lip, the nail pulling it down with a slow heavy swipe, and she tastes Kelandris against her tongue. Hot and flushed she simply moans into the kiss.

The next thing she knows she’s being yanked from his lap. Eyes snapping open she catches a glance of Kelandris briefly before her lover’s fingers wrap in her hair. The sting hums through her and she huffs a little laugh. Despite the pain shooting through her, she twists to capture Kelandris lips with her own, hands seeking out and traveling down her curves. There is a distinct, lonely and needy groan from Cullen which breaks them apart.

Its followed by a command from her mistress to kneel. She bites her lip, tasting a hint of blood. “Hmmm, of course, mistress,” she drops heavily to her knees, graceful even as she’s wracked by pleasure from the toy nestled deep inside her, and shuffles between his open thighs, running both hands up them in unison, feeling his muscles tremble as she moves.

The flat of her broad tongue laps up the length of him, from base to tip, and she feels him pulse in her wake, hears a hiss escape him. A wide grin of delight spreads across her lips at the salty taste of him, at the look of him as she gazes up, his skin shimmering with sweat in the dappled light, muscles heaving his chest, head pressed back with golden curls spilling wildly, his lips and scar drawn up in desperate want.

Delicious.

With that she takes his tip in her mouth, pressing her tongue firmly against it, and sliding him further into her. His hips buck and he moans deeply from his core.

He feels sharp nails bite into his shoulder as Kelandris presses herself against his side – but the sensation can’t hold a candle to Annabel’s lips. Maker’s breath, nothing has ever felt more glorious! That sinfully delightful mouth of hers combining with her smooth firm slide of her hand as she sucks and whirls her tongue around him.

Another groan escapes him as she picks up the pace, cracking his eyes open he can see little beyond himself burying inside her, there’s a heavy press of the back of her mouth and his toes curl as it sends pure pleasure singing through every vein. Hands reaching down, one clasps the chair, the other her head, heavy but careful fingers wrapping through her thick hair. He doesn’t direct the pace she’s far more skill than him in this matter so he gives himself to her expertise, her mercy, but tugs on her scalp, knowing it drives her near mad with want.

It seems to speed her. She’s so hot and wet, sliding and pressing around him, once she starts pumping hard and fast, head bobbing, his fingers clench down, hips driving into her as an orgasm surges through him. The sensation of release, the pleasure it courses through every nerve is so pure it’s blinding, making him cry out, a moan of near pain, as he spills hot and fast inside her. Lazy pumps and the languid movement of her tongue claim every last drop of him as every muscle relaxes. The gentle hum of contentment is so gloriously sweet in the wake of such torment and bliss that the entire world falls away…

He regains his senses a small eternity later to find Kelandris stroking his hair. He glances up at her, a smile on his lips, but her gaze is fixed on Annabel. She’s still crouched – sprawled – at his feet, hips squirming slightly, unable to keep still with her own pleasure so close and yet just out of reach. He knows that feeling all too well; it’s not often that he gets to be on this side of it. A lazy grin tugs at his lips. Small wonder Kelandris liked this game so much – it’s a beautiful sight.

“Cullen.” The quiet voice catches his attention instantly. A trickle of nervous anticipation shoots down his spine – it was never wise to get too distracted in front of his lady – but she merely murmurs instructions in his ear. He relaxes, smirk widening, and reaches down to cup Annabel’s face.

Annabel’s thick lashes lift as her wide eyes to gaze up at her two lovers. “Please,” she mumbles, eyes almost innocent if not for their sparkle. “I’ve been ever so good…” her hands rub up his thighs simultaneously.

He chuckles, it’s barritore a rich timber vibrating through his chest. “More than good,” his thumb drags across her plump lower lip, a tender sign of admiration and she follows the line with her tongue.

There’s an excited squeal as he hauls her up only to promptly bend her over his lap exposing her curvaceous rear up in the air. She’s giggling, unabashed, as he places his arm on her back, both her wrists wrapped in one heavy grip to limit her movement, the other hand laces fingers through her long hair as she writhes against him.

Humming she pulls against him briefly, feeling him flex to hold her and purrs in delight. Oh, he is  _magnificent_. All muscle and control. And yet gentle, his hands never crushing, never truly hurting beyond the odd faint bruise.

The anticipation of Kelandris’s attention starts to speed her heart, she knows she’s dragging this out on purpose, making her want it, making her sweat and squirm against him, needing the friction, the attention. She nips at his leg and there’s a startled out of place ‘ouch!’ from above which makes her giggle in pure mischief.

“Now, now, Annabel love. You’re in enough trouble already.” At last, Kelandris touches her, running strong hands down her back. Her voice is deep and smoky, rippling with restrained want. As always, she marvels quietly at her lover’s beauty. Annabel is the perfect dichotomy of toned muscle and lush curves, dark hair and pale skin, playful and wanton alike. And oh so responsive – she squirms delightfully as Kelandris grabs a double handful of luscious arse and squeezes.

Cullen’s grip doesn’t falter, though he, too, is captivated by the sight. It’s a good thing he’s no longer achingly hard, or he’d never last through what was to come. As if to prove his point, Annabel bucks and moans, loud and impossibly sinful: Kelandris’s hand has dipped between her legs to adjust the base of the toy. His flaccid cock twitches. That was the sound of something hitting just the right spot inside her. The one he always aims for when he fucks her. The one that makes her scream. A glance at Kelandris’s face confirms she knows exactly what she’s doing – her eyes are gleaming above a truly wicked grin.

When she spanks her, hard, the sharp retort of flesh on flesh sends shudders through all three of them.

Crying out Annabel’s muscles pull taught, neck flinging back as heated pleasure inside her mingles with sting on her flesh, there’s another spank while pain still ripples from the first. Gasping in near shock she bites down on her lower lip but a heavy moan still escapes her as the toy slides out then in again, slowly pumping inside to make her groan. And they wondered why she was never good? Humming with a smirk she nuzzles into Cullen’s leg as best she can, already feeling him starting to harden she licks the sweat from his skin, attempting to rock her hips against his lap in rhythm with the toy. The ease with which he fully hardens for her never failed to amuse her.

The next spank makes her jolt and an unmistakable lioness purr sounds from Kelandris. Nails drag down her flushed rear making her squirm and try desperately to arch her back.

Cullen is having none of it and his nails cord through her scalp, winding more hair, pulling it tight enough to make her gasp. Distracted by him, she’s ill prepared for the smooth glide of the toy which pulls out only to slam inside, followed by another searing spank to send her toppling over the edge. The pulse of the climax drives a surge of pleasure through her veins like liquid fire, so powerful it burns everything in it’s wake, driving out a deep, unabashed cry of primal release.

Panting hard her head slumps as the hold on her hair releases, blindly she nuzzles at Cullen, her every muscle turning soft and limp against his now fully harden form. She longs for both her lover’s touch and purrs Kelandris’s name, in both beckoning and gratitude as bliss finally starts to calm her.

With a low hum, Kelandris responds to her half-mumbled plea. Crouching, she wraps her arms around Annabel’s flanks, pressing a tender kiss between her shoulderblades. Cullen’s calloused fingers caress them both, stroking through their hair with the utmost reverence. Kelandris glances up at him and smiles – his golden irises burn with love and affection around lust-dark pupils. Their lion was truly a sight to behold.

Between them, Annabel stirs. Her aimless nuzzles are becoming more purposeful, slowly zeroing in on the Cullen’s groin. He gives a startled rumble low in his throat as she finds his inner thigh; chuckling, Kelandris responds for him, dealing their wayward lover’s rear a sharp pinch.

“You’ve had your fun already, Annabel love,” she murmurs. Eyes gleaming, she rises in one fluid motion to stand over them, imperious and regal as always. “Bed,” she declares. As she stalks away, she casts a seductive glance over her shoulder, calling to them both like a siren’s song. “It’s my turn, now.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always if you enjoyed it then kudos and comments give us writers the will to keep writing! Thank you :)


End file.
